A new life
by geekyoliver1812
Summary: Alex is fifteen. Every day for the last five years, he has seen his only friend, an animatronic Fox. When Alex decides he has had enough of it all, he is willingly turned into one of them. (Set just after FNAF 2) Rated T for disturbing themes and launguage and because it's FNAF.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex's POV**

**1982**  
>I pulled on my coat, and looked around. My mother wouldn't mind if I went anyway, she'd probably be asleep all day, so I walked out. I was right opposite the infamous "Freddy Fazbears Pizza" and finally I could go. I packed a small bag, with a book and some tickets that I found on the floor. I opened the door, and stepped outside. The wind hit me in the face, knocking me back. I crossed the road, looking both ways, as I was taught, and stepped inside. There was thousands of other children, all gathered around something. A couple were dotted around various machines, but one attraction stood out to me. A fox was standing on a pirate themed stage in silence, with nobody watching him. His teeth gleamed, and his eye patch was firmly nestled on his head. I walked over, and sat down politely. He sprung to life, and I screamed a little. He was a robot! "Hello matey, what's your name?"he asked me. I was still shaking. "Its okay, my name's Foxy the Pirate Fox, who are you?"<br>"Alex" I stammered.  
>"Well, I'm sorry I gave you a fright, Alex. Where's you parents?" Foxy said, shaking my hand with his metal grip<br>"Asleep" I said.  
>"Oh, do you have any friends here with you?" He asked.<br>"No, I came as I turned 10 today, and as my mum is always drinking, I thought I'd give myself a birthday party" I explained.  
>"Here" Said Foxy, handing me a coupon for a free pizza "I'm your friend"<br>My eyes lit up. I had a friend. In that moment, the factthat he was an animatronic didn't even matter to me.

1987  
>I woke up and automatically reached for my razor. I pulled up my sleeve and added three cuts to my arm. Three for the morning, three for the night. I looked at myself in the mirror. "Look at you, Alex, you're fifteen, you have no friends, you have multiple mental problems, you have a mother who couldn't care less, and your best friends are 4 animatronics." I then crossed the road to the pizzeria, and walked to pirate cove. Then I stood there, and looked around. "Foxy?" I called. Then I saw it a "Sorry, Out Of Order" sign with a curtain around Foxy's stage. I snuck past the curtain, and saw Foxy there. "Hey Foxy" I said.<br>"Alex?"  
>"Yeah, It's me. What happened?"<br>"I... malfunctioned and I bit a kid" He said, looking down at the floor.  
>"And you feel guilty?"<br>"Aye"  
>"Wait... you have feelings?"<br>"I think so, matey"  
>"In that case, I need to talk to you. We've been friends now, and in that time, I have been on the edge" I said, pulling of my jacket "Each of these scars symbolise everything that doesn't matter. One for me, one for mum, and one for life. I forget about those when Im with you. Like Im one of you. If I could be one of you, I would. I wouldn't stop to think, I would become one of you in a heartbeat."<br>Foxy glared at me " You mean that?" He asked.

I nodded.

**FOXY'S POV**

"Give me a second, I just need to check Freddy" I said, glaring at Alex. I had known this boy for five years, and now I need him as much as he needs me. He really wants this. He'd be so happy, he'd be comfortable and ultimately, he wouldn't end it all. I want to save him. I couldn't live without giving him the chance to be happy. "Freddy?" I asked.

"Foxy?"

"I need to talk to you. You know Alex, right?"

"Right."

"Well, he has been on the verge of ending it all, but there is a way we can make him happy"

"Ending it all?" Freddy asked.

"You know," I said, drawing my hook across my throat.

"Oh, how can we make him happy?"

"By making him one of us. You see, he only has 4 friends, Me, You, Bonnie and Chica. He wants to stay with us, as we make him happy. I want him to be happy, please. He wants to be stuffed. No joke. _You have the power to do that, Freddy"_

Freddy nodded, first doubting himself, but then sure. "Make sure that he's sure, and then bring him here."

I smiled a toothy grin, and walked back to pirate cove. Alex was sitting on the floor, counting the scars on his arms. "Before anything happens I need to ask - Are you sure about this, Alex? There's no going back" I asked him.

Alex looked up at me "I'm sure."

"Well then, looks like you're gonna have to stay the night."

**A/N **_Thank's for reading! I'll update in two weeks time. Every other saturday I update my youtuber fan fic on wattpad. Check it out! My screen name is "GeekyOliver"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alex's POV**

I smiled, getting up off the ground. Foxy's cold, metallic touch made me shiver, but I had gotten used to it by now. I followed him relentlessly, just listening for the gentle _Clunk Clunk _that he made wherever he went. I was brought backstage, somewhere that I had been thousands of times before when I had stayed after hours. This place was like a second home to me. Yet Foxy continued walking, on and on until I was brought to a room that I had never seen before. Full of masks and costumes. Wait. Not costumes. I fingered them slightly, realising that they were the skin that Foxy had, and Bonnie, and Freddy, and Chica. Everything fell into place at once. I shuddered, before reminding myself of my choice, and of all the good it would do. I looked around for a sign of a different costume. Not that one, wait! I looked at a light brown suit, at first resembling Freddy, but when I looked closer, I knew that this was the one. It looked like a dog, a husky. The eyes gleamed bright blue with a smile painted on it's face. The suit was furry, but after feeling it you felt the clod metal that lay beneath it. I just sat there, before Foxy interrupted me.

"I see you found it, your going to become Scruff the Dog, he used to be an animatronic at one of the old locations before... stuff happened, so they sent the suit over here."

"Oh" I muttered, stroking the fur of my new body. _This was me._

"I think I'd better tell the others, don't you? Want to come?" Foxy asked. Again, I nodded, standing up and following him to backstage. The doors had just closed for the night, leaving just me, them and the watchguard. Soon, I was faced with Bonnie, Chica and Freddy.

"I see that he was sure" Said Freddy, glancing down at me.

"Yeah" I said, looking down at the floor.

"Wait, what's going on?" Bonnie said, looking at me curiously.

"He wants to be..." Foxy started, before breaking into a whisper "Stuffed"

"Oh" Said Bonnie awkwardly "Why?"

"I can't do this 'Human Life' thing anymore. And you guys are my only friends, so I figured that I might as well join you" I explained.

"I see" Said Bonnie "Are you sure that we have a suit?"

"Scruff the Dog. He can perform with you. The employees won't think twice about it, trust me" Foxy said.

"Are you sure?"

"I know, they think we're programmed to protect the kids, so they never check the stage, they're too worried about the pizza"

"True" Said Freddy in agreement.

"Well then, All you guys know now. Freddy, When shall we do it?" Foxy asked.

"When he's asleep, you know how much it hurts" Freddy said. He was the leader of the gang in some way. He was the lead singer in the band after all.

"It's just gone half past eleven. Maybe he should go to sleep now, get it over and done with" Foxy said.

I shuddered, so soon? The sooner the better. I found a space with a little bit of comfort, and lay down. I fumbled in my pockets for my razor.

"Alex, stop!" Foxy yelled, moving towards me, as I held it to my arm. I dropped it in shock.

"You're worth more than the scars on your arms. Your one of us now, surly life matters now. Surly you matter now. Please, don't do it. It's one more night, please stop" Foxy said, I thought about it for a second, and then smiled.

I thought about it, before pocketing my blade "Thanks" I said, laying down. I had something to live for. I closed my eyes, this life was over. I smiled. I was with the ones who really mattered.

**A/N Hoped you enjoyed! I decided to do another chapter as the plans I have for this story weren't going away. Forget what I said about two weeks. That's just a minimum. Thanks for reading you beautiful bananas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alex / Scruff's POV**

I opened my eyes, blinking again and again.

"Did he make it?_"_ A familiar voice asked

"I hope so" A voice replied.

I think I made it. I looked down at myself. Something wasn't quite right, but I couldn't put my paw on it. I attempted to sigh, but no air came out. I tried to recall any memories, but it all was a haze. "Well then" I muttered "What do I know?" I thought about it for a long time, and the haze faded.

_Your name is Scruff_

_You're an animatronic_

_You've been an animatronic all your life_

_You live and work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_

_There's Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie and Chica_

_And..._

I paused, that was it. Oh. Something didn't seem right, something was missing. But I was happy, that's what matters. I walked to a mirror tactfully positioned at the opposite end of the room. I looked at myself, my reflection stared back at me, bright blue eyes and a grin plastered onto my face. Silvery fur covered my body minus a baby blue patch on my underbelly. I was wearing a blue jacket, blue converse and a baseball cap where my ears poked out at the top. With a clunk I got up to inspect myself closer. I knew myself inside out, but for some reason I was sceptical. I walked outside, looking for Foxy.

"Foxy?" I yelled down the hallways. Soon he came running.

"Al- Scruff!" He yelled back, smiling "You're okay!"

"Of course I am, Foxy. Just a bit... you know... feeling a little strange" I tried to explain, shrugging.

"It's normal, trust me"

"Where's the others?" I asked

"This way" Said Foxy, as I followed him backstage. I walked in and saw Bonnie and Chica smiling at me.

"You're okay!" They smiled, getting up.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" I said curiously.

"No reason" Bonnie cut in.

"I see" I said, inspecting my paws "What time is it"

"Around seven, it should be opening at nine. We should get ready" Bonnie said, searching her databases.

"Great," I said, walking back to the parts and service room. I sat back down, and filed my claws until they were sharp enough. I then did my laces into bows and walked back to the stage. Five minutes to go. I took my place on the stage by Bonnie, and stood in a deactivated position. The children were about to come, and I was strangely unprepared.

**A/N Oh my gosh guys! A new life has 10 followers! Can we get to 15 by Friday? Sorry this chapter is kind of shorter than usual. It's late where I am. 800 word chapter on friday (hopefully) and New Dan's Twin on Saturday. This time he's meeting Zoey and Alfie! See you friday!  
><strong>

**Luff you my beautiful bananas!**

**-Ollie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Foxy's POV**

I looked at Alex's sleeping body on the floor, did I really want to put him through this? I have to, I can't doubt myself like this. I walked back to Freddy, the only one with the power to carry out the stuffing. "He's asleep" I murmured "Are you ready?".

"I'm ready" Freddy replied, glancing at his paws "He's in parts and service, right?"

I nodded "Just do what you have to do"

**Freddy's POV**

I couldn't believe that I had to create another animatronic. I was questioning what I was about to do every second, but I had to do it. For Alex, for Foxy, for Bonnie, for all of us. I walked to the Parts and Service room, listening to my footsteps along the hallway. I opened the door and found Alex sleeping soundly on the ground. I hoped that he wouldn't wake up, it would hurt him, I didn't want that to happen, he was worth to much to me. I opened up the costume, the endoskeleton and wires gleaming. I winced at the look at it, he should die in there almost immediately, allowing his spirit to possess the animatronic, like nothing ever happened. First I needed to erase his memories, and replace them with ones of Scruff and of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I kneeled down beside him, allowing his memories to escape, I replaced them with ones of an animatronic. There was no way he could remember any of his depression. I smiled at the thought of a happier Alex.

Then came the part that I dreaded the most, the stuffing. I propped up the suit and picked up Alex. I closed my eyes, and forced him into the suit. He screamed for a second, but they were suddenly cut off. If I could then I would have cried. He was dead, but his spirit would posses the costume in a couple of seconds. I closed the suit, and left the room. All that was left to do was wait and hope that it would work.

**Foxy's POV**

When Freddy returned, I grabbed him by his shoulders. "Did you do it? Did it go okay?" I asked, staring into his glass eyes.

"Yes, his spirit should be united with the costume by sunrise" He replied.

"By sunrise?" I asked, voice shaking.

"Yes"

"Are you sure? Please tell me that you're sure" I begged.

"I'm sure, just, just please calm down, Foxy"

"I can't, he means so much to me. I-I" I stopped, I couldn't tell him now. I looked into the distance, before I heard a clunk and a whir. I ran to the parts and service room, and I was met with a baby blue and silver husky.

"Al - Scruff" I smiled, wrapping my arms around him. I looked at him, staring into his eyes. Seeing him alive and well was amazing, I felt on top of the world.

"Foxy!" He smiled back. I took him to meet the others. He looked perfect ; he was perfect. I loved him. I couldn't tell him how I felt. I was so insecure, so scared, so alone. But now the one person who understood me was one of us now. We were together. I knew that we had a future together. But we had to focus on getting him through his first performance for now. I was so confused, but I knew one thing.

I loved him.

**A/N 1000 reads guys! 1000 Goddamn reads! Thank you so much. This story will contain romantic scences between two guys. No sex or anything of that nature though. Just mild romance to add a little flavour to the story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thanks for all the views and follows. Love you guys! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you by sunday! Don't forget to fave, follow and share!**

**Luff you my beautiful bananas!**

**-Ollie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alex/Scruff's POV**

I walked off the stage, walking to my room. Desperately, I reached for the hairbrush, and brushed my fur vigorously. It was in clumps and I couldn't stand it. My fur became soft again, and I smiled. Foxy would love this. _ Foxy! _I walked down to him, hoping he was alright. He couldn't perform anymore, he had nothing to do. I felt bad for him. I would fight to get him back to pirate cove.

I sighed. I have no power. I'm just an animatronic I walked to Bonnie's room. He'd **(I know he's a boy)** have something to say about it. He's one of the first to give advice. I found him sitting on his bed, scraping the cheese out of his fur. I shuddered at the thought.

"Hey" I said, smiling.

"Alex!" Bonnie stood up, his pink cheeks reflecting from the sun "I mean, Scruff, of course" He said, looking down.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing" Bonnie replied."What's up?"

"I just want Foxy to be happy. He's seemed depressed ever since the bite"

Bonnie nodded "I know what you mean. We have no power, however. We're only meant to perform for the children. We aren't meant to be... you know. All of this"

"All of what?" I asked.

"All of this talking outside of hours. We weren't - created - for that"

"I see"

"How can we do all that, then?" I asked.

"I don't know, I swear" Bonnie muttered. I thought he was lying, but I didn't want to bring it up. He seemed, shaken up. I knew almost everything about him, I was right next to him on stage. From 9 to 5, I was forced to sing the same songs, and put on the same smile every day. Bonnie pulled me through it.

"Oh" I mumbled "What about Foxy?"

"I cannot help you. His teeth are too sharp, his past is too dark, he's just too dangerous for the staff to let him back in. They'll probably ship another one in soon" Bonnie said, like it wasn't a big deal.

I gasped, Foxy could be gone. This was not happening. Foxy can't be replaced.

"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really" I muttered.

"Why"

"Because Foxy can't get replaced. He's special" I said, holding back tears that I knew would never come. "I just want him to be happy, and he'll never be happy if he's replaced"

"I see, but there's nothing we can do. We just have to hope" Bonnie said, holding my paw. I smirked, walking off to my room. Bonnie seemed so cool about this whole thing. Does it happen all the time? How do I not know about that? I've been here all my life, haven't I? I sat down on my bed, trying to close my eyes, I had no need for sleep, but it gave me a chance to think about it all. I couldn't concentrate. I felt like I didn't belong, but I loved being here at the same time. I decided to tap out of those thoughts, and just love the pizzaria. If Foxy got replaced, I will cushion his fall, I will let him know who's there for him.

**A/N watch?v=PZVx61-jgpY - Responding to comments on this story**


End file.
